Into the Darkness
by Cattykit
Summary: [AU] Kagome lives in an impoverished sector of segregated Northern Japan. She gets the unlikely chance to escape to Southern Japan to help her family, but she never counted on meeting Inuyasha. InuKag
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T own Inuyasha! This wouldn't be a FANfiction then, would it?

**A/N**: Well, I've got yet ANOTHER idea! Yes, yes, I know I should be working on my other fics, but I can't help it! I was really inspired for this story. This is basically a take on apartheid in South Africa, except Inuyasha style! This is partly based on the book Kaffir Boy, by Mark Mathabane. For the first time romance won't be the key factor, but it will be there later, Inu/Kag of course. 

Here's the warning: this is NOT a happy fic. There are cruel situations, inappropriate language, and rape implied in the text. There will be blood and there will be gore. So if you are not comfortable with any of the things listed above, kindly leave now. This is a rated R fic. But for those I have not scared off (^^), I hope you enjoy!

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi lives in an impoverished sector of the human-demon segregated country of Northern Japan. When she gets the chance to escape to peaceful and bountiful Southern Japan, she must seize the opportunity to help out her family. But she never counted on meeting Inuyasha Taisho. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Into the Darkness

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Prologue 

A shrill scream tore through the morning air. Soon, others even louder joined the first. Loud snarls and gunshots sounded and the screaming continued. The cries of children and the stomping of masses of fleeing people added to the pandemonium. 

A five-year-old child, Kagome Higurashi, hid frightened in the dilapidated shack of her family. It was _them_ again. The Yu-Hellions. 

Throughout Northern Japan, the system of the segregation of humans and demons affected the lives of countless people. Humans, once the dominant race, had been forced to live in sectors outside major cities. These sectors were areas of land that housed thousands of humans in the space that was meant for only a small fraction of that number. Seas of shacks made of tin and cardboard covered every available inch of land. Poverty struck the hearts of every family. 

Demons, the currently dominant species lived in the cities and governed the country. Three centuries ago, they had fought and conquered the humans in a deadly war for power. Not women, nor children were spared in that total war. Humans were stripped of their rights. Many became slaves for the demons. Rebels were thrown in jail. And slowly, resistance melted away. The demons took over control of the country and coerced the humans to live in the sectors. 

To keep control over the humans, the Yu-Hellions, a police force of sorts, were put in charge to watch over them. The Yu-Hellions were squads of a hundred or more assorted demons. They were the most notorious criminals of all. The humans were forced to suffer constant raids and beatings. The Yu-Hellions went where they pleased. They stole, they raped, and they killed, but nothing could be done to stop them. The government didn't care; they encouraged them. The Yu-Hellions were known to repeatedly burst in on homes and demanding to see the license books of the family members. If the papers were not in order, the humans faced arrest. Sometimes, the Yu-Hellions took valuables in compensation, and they were constantly on the lookout for bribes. 

It was a horrible way to live. Money was extremely hard to come by and most was spent on food and bribes. Many resorted to squandering their meager savings on gamboling and drinking to forget their losses. The average life expectancy was 35.

Southern Japan, however, lived in relative peace. Humans and demons had no qualms about living together. Because of the two drastically different ideas, Japan split into two different nations, each with its own government.

Kagome covered her ragged blanket over her head. She was shaking like a leaf. She could still hear the screaming and the shouting from outside and she was terrified that their shack would be next. 

As if on cue, the door burst open. Automatically, a scream ripped itself from her throat. The shoddy blanket was torn from her sweaty hands and a bright flashlight temporarily blinded her eyes. 

"Where are your parents, girl?" The Yu-Hellion barked. 

Trembling, she replied, "I d-don't know, sir." She knew her mama's papers weren't in order.

"Don't lie to me, you bloody human! Tell me where your damn parents are!"

"I d-don't know!" She repeated. 

He backhanded her harshly across her face. She cried as the pain exploded in her cheek. A trickle of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth. She fell to the ground and the demon kicked her in the stomach. 

"Search the rooms," he ordered to his men. 

Kagome was left curled on the ground, clutching her cheek and stomach pitifully as the police crashed through the house, searching for her mother. Her little brother, Souta, who had miraculously been asleep up to this point, awoke to the crashes through their small shack. He was only a year old. Immediately, he burst out in sobs, shrieking horrendously. Kagome rushed over to him and fruitlessly tried to quiet him. She was terribly afraid that the noise would attract the Yu-Hellions and they would come back to beat her. 

"Quiet! Please!" She pleaded tearfully to the deaf ears of her brother. In a desperate attempt to get him to quiet down, she tied his small blanket around his mouth as a gag. He continued to cry, but the screams were muffled effectively. 

She listened carefully to the sounds of the shack and was aware that it was unusually silent.

Then, she heard a scream. She gasped, it was her mother! 

Cautiously, she crept to the door of her mother's bedroom and inched it open slowly. In the tiny room, stood the Yu-Hellions in a circle around her mother. 

"Your papers are not in order, bitch!" The head Yu-Hellion lashed out at her, his claws catching her upper cheek. 

Her mother gave a cry of pain. "I'm sorry, my Lord! I'll get them in order! I promise! Please, don't take me away!"

"It's the law, human, if your papers are not in order, you are to be arrested." He said coldly.

"No, please! My family! I'm the only one my children have! If you take me, they'll starve!" She begged, grabbing onto the hem of his tunic.

"That's not my fucking problem." Roughly he pushed her away, sending her crashing from the bed onto the cement floor. 

"Please, Lord! I-I'll pay you! I'll pay you, but please! Don't take me away!"

Kagome closed the door and ran back to her brother. She didn't want to hear her mother like that. She was usually so strong, but just a few threats from those stupid Yus could turn her into a puddle of blathering nonsense. 

More than anything in the world, she wished she could just get away. 

*

"Another police raid has befallen the Goshinboku, the sector on the very borderline of Southern Japan and Northern Japan…" The TV droned. Mrs. Taisho watched the television attentively as the news reporter showed a tape of the police raid. She clicked her tongue in disapproval at the violence.

"Mama, what is that?" A small voice asked. 

Mrs. Taisho looked up, startled, to see her five-year-old son staring at the TV. "Oh! You shouldn't be watching this, Inuyasha!" She hurriedly clicked the off button on the remote. 

Inuyasha turned his curious amber eyes to his mother, "Why not?"

"Because it's bad and it's too violent for someone your age to watch." She replied.

"Is it a movie?" He asked.

"No, it's real life."

"Why are those bad men hitting those people?" 

"Because that is how they live. They don't believe in humans and demons living together." Gently, she pulled him into her lap.

He looked up adoringly to his mother, "How come we don't live like that?"

"Because good people like your father fought against the separation of the two races so that we could live how we are now."

"Where is that place then?" Inuyasha asked.

Mrs. Taisho smiled, "You asked too many questions, you know that, Inu-chan?" She gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"Where, Mama?" He persisted. 

"In Northern Japan, not fifty miles from where we are now."

Little Inuyasha sat up straight and puffed out his chest, "When I'm all grown up, Mama, I'm going to go there and fight against separation just like Papa!" He vowed. 

His mother laughed at the comical image of her son, "I'm sure you will, Inu-chan, I'm sure you will."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**A/N**: Well, what did you think? Short, yes, but it's just the prologue. Next chapter, I'll skip to when Kagome is 15 years old. Please review, people! I'd really like to know what you think. Thanks!


	2. HLA

**Disclaimer**: Let's see… I own several rubberbands, a couple pennies and a pair of shoes. Nope… no Inuyasha!

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for the generous reviews! They inspired me to write faster ^_^ Again, this is somewhat of a dark fic (for the first several chapters…) but I promise it'll lighten up. There is a bit of blood in this chapter, but nothing you guys can't handle I'm sure. Be sure to review! If I get really good ones, I'll update real fast again!

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi lives in an impoverished sector of the human-demon segregated country of Northern Japan. When she gets the chance to escape to peaceful and bountiful Southern Japan, she must seize the opportunity to help out her family. But she never counted on meeting Inuyasha Taisho. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Into the Darkness 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**^*^*^*^*^*^**

Chapter I: HLA 

**^*^*^*^*^*^**

[Ten years later…] 

"Killed…"

"Assassinated, they say…"

"I heard he was shot clean through the head…"

"The Liberators aren't going to be happy…"

*

Kagome woke to the sound of her internal alarm clock. Reluctantly, she sat up from her cardboard bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She pulled out her immaculate school uniform that was tucked away under her pillow and quickly slipped it on. She was careful to keep it as clean as possible everyday, and washed it once every several days. If it was unclean, the teachers would beat her for it. 

She made breakfast for her family. It wasn't much, just leftover bread and milk from dinner, but something was better than nothing. She took a quick bite from the stale bread and a sip from the milk before gathering her school things together. It was her life's goal to get a good education and become a doctor, however unlikely it seemed. Each year, she came out top in her classes and she could only hope that her good grades could one day take her to the fated Southern Japan, where she could study at a university. 

But life was far from easy. On top of studying, she had to take care of her brother and her chores. Her mother never came home before eight o'clock. She worked as a maid in a demon household in the city. She earned only 5000 yen (roughly 50 USD) a month and that was barely enough to cover food and the school fare. 

Gently, she woke her brother. "Get up, Souta, it's time for school. I'm leaving now. Lock up after me." 

Groggily, the young boy obeyed. They knew from experience that locking the door was a crucial routine to be practiced, especially in the early mornings and the late nights. That was the time that the drunks usually were wandering around after a long night of drinking and gamboling. They were known to break into homes and steal whatever they could get their hands on. 

The moment Kagome stepped onto the streets she knew something was wrong. Usually at least several people were out on the roads, getting to work or to school, but today, it was completely empty. She heard a faint chanting noise in the distance. It was coming from her school.

She rushed toward the sound, her bare feet slapping against the gravel and dirt. The chanting grew louder and louder until the words were finally comprehensible, when she rounded the bend to her school.

"H-L-A! H-L-A!" The students chanted furiously, their right fists pumping into the air. 

An older student stood on the stage, shouting into the microphone, "For the people!" He cried.

"We will fight!" The crowd cried back. 

"For the people!" He shouted again.

"We will die!" Came in return.

"And what then?!" He hollered.

"We will be free!" The crowd screamed. 

"H-L-A! H-L-A! H-L-A!" The student began to chant again until the entire school was clamoring with him. 

"What's going on?" Kagome asked the nearest student. 

He turned to her, "Didn't ya hear? They killed him! The bloody bastards killed Houjou Kosuji!" He yelled angrily. 

Kagome gasped in shock. Houjou Kosuji was the head of the HLA, the Human Liberation Association. HLA was an organization that worked toward human freedom. The assassination of Kosuji infuriated the Liberators, whom were the followers of the HLA. While Kosuji sought peaceful confrontations, his followers were bloodthirsty fiends, mostly students, whom encouraged war and hunted for revenge. 

Now, it seemed even more serious. 

"As followers of Kosuji, we will fight for our freedom! Join us, or suffer the consequences!" The young man said and pumped his fist in the air as burly, seventeen-year-old students herded the crowd out of the school gate, passing signs of protest to several of them. 

Although unwilling, Kagome was ushered out along with everyone else. 

The students around her began to shout and whistle as they marched down the road. Two enthusiastic Liberators flanked her sides and yelled loudly. They continued to march for three hours until Kagome's feet ached and her ears rang from the cries. The Liberators went door-to-door pulling out anyone who looked like a student, whether willing or not. 

Students from other schools joined them as they marched. The crowd grew steadily larger until she could barely see where the parade of Liberators ended in the distance. For another hour they marched, pumping their fists, crying out words of freedom and fight, and waving their signs proudly. 

Without warning, they came to an abrupt stop. She stood on tippy-toes and craned her neck to see what was happening. The sight made her eyes widen and her heartbeat speed up. 

There, at the front of the protesters stood the entire Yu-Hellion squad of Goshinboku. Some of the demons were in armored trucks and the rest were standing tensely before them, guns at their sides. Kagome could hear her heart pounding in her ears. 

"I'm giving you five minutes to disband," the head Yu-Hellion said in a dangerous voice. 

The students continued to shout and she could see the protesters up front teasing and making rude gestures at the Yus. 

The demons waited patiently for the five minutes to be up until the sergeant nodded his head at the rest of the squad. They immediately began lobbing tear gas grenades into the array. The gas instantly filtered through and Kagome began to cough violently. Her eyes watered to the point where she could barely see and she felt her lungs burning. She ran blindly to what looked like a shack and took cover, as did everyone else. She began to hear gunshots and screams and she looked back to a terrifying sight. 

It was complete and utter chaos. The students were running about haphazardly. Many fell to the ground and Kagome was horrified to see blood spurting out of the gun wounds in their backs. She watched as two students ran past one of the dead boys on the ground and picked him up, before running away. The blood was drenching their clothing and dripping to the ground. The students continued to fall like swatted flies. 

Kagome didn't realize she was crying. She was frozen in shock. How could those demons do this? They were all living and breathing people! It wasn't right at all. She collapsed to the ground and cried and cried and cried. 

It wasn't until months later when she heard the casualties of the uprising. 700 students had been killed, over 4,000 had been wounded, and an unknown number had been detained. Most of the detainees were never seen again.

*

Kagome returned home at midnight the following day, taking refuge in a friend's nearby shack until they were sure the police were gone. When she arrived back, her mother instantly burst out from the shack and flung her arms around her neck, sobbing furiously. 

"Kagome! Oh, Kagome, I'm so glad you're okay! I was so afraid you'd been killed!" She cried. 

"It's okay, Mama. I'm fine." She consoled. 

Mrs. Higurashi quickly wiped her hands across her eyes. "Come, daughter, there is someone I want you to meet."

Curiously, Kagome followed her. Her mother lead her into the kitchen where she saw a stranger wearing a hooded cloak sitting at the table. The hood concealed his entire face. 

"Mama, who is this?" She asked tentatively. 

"This is a friend from Southern Japan. I'd like you to meet Kouga."

The stranger pulled off his hood to reveal what looked like a twenty-year-old man with pitch-black hair tied in a high ponytail. He had piercing, bright blue eyes that were locked onto hers. Kagome's eyes bulged when she noticed the canine-like fangs in his mouth and the pointed ears at the sides of his head. 

"Mama! He's a demon!" She shrieked, reflexively stepping back several feet. 

"Shut up, you fool!" Her mother hissed, quickly covering her daughter's mouth with her hand. "I know that! But if you keep on yelling, you'll alert the Yu-Hellions!"

"W-what is he doing here?" She stammered, breaking free of her mother's hand. 

"He's here to take you away."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**A/N**: Wow! I finished that chapter rather fast. What did you think? Rather intense, huh? And remember, this is a take on apartheid in South Africa not TWENTY years ago. This really did happen. I did exaggerate it a bit, though. The Yu-Hellions are really called the Peri-Urban police and they don't rob or rape (though they do look for bribes). But this uprising really did happen, for those of you who don't know. It was called the Soweto Uprising and the numbers (of deaths and wounded) are accurate. I was really inspired by what happened, so I decided to write this. 

Yes, I do realize this chapter is kind of short, but I think shorter chapters suit this story better ^^ 

This is pretty much a parody on real life so I'll give you the real names of what I've changed:

Yu-Hellions= Peri-Urban; Uprising in Ch. I= Soweto Uprising; sectors= townships; humans= blacks; demons= whites (for those Caucasians out there, please don't take this as an insult =P); Houjou Kosuji= Steven Biko; HLA= ANC/PAC; Northern Japan= South Africa; Southern Japan= America; the Liberators= the Comrades;… I think that's it. I'll add more when they come. 

**~*~*~**

**Review Responses**

**~*~*~**

**Maggie**: Heehee, thank you! I'm so happy from your enthusiastic response! I'm glad you enjoyed it. **Alana-star**: Thanks! Yes, I couldn't resist adding a little Inuyasha in there. Wasn't he just the cutest? ::squeals:: **AnimeBrat**: ::sighs:: You know, you're just like Alana-star! You both just love Dr. Do-Youkai! At least you two aren't joining up and ganging up on me. … Oops… said too much there ^^ Yes, my life isn't THAT hectic, but it still is a bit. Usually, my updates come really slow because I only write when I have inspiration. If I don't… I leave it to rot, LOL. And plus, I don't really know where Dr. Do-Youkai will be going and I don't really like how it's coming along, so there might not be an update for several months yet. I'm so sorry! But I'm so glad you like this story! Thanks for reviewing! **Cataluna**: OMG, I CAN'T BELIVE YOU REVIEWED! You know you're practically like a legend to me! Wow! Thank you so much! Heehee, I love Inuyasha so much! I always wondered how Inuyasha would be if he was a little five-year-old. He probably won't be coming into this story until… maybe the fourth chapter (I still have to get Kagome out of there) but never fear! He'll come soon enough. And don't worry, I won't make Kagome the rape victim, though there _may_ be a close call… Shh, you didn't hear that. LOL. But thank you SO much for reviewing! Yay! I hope you liked this chapter! **Pinayazngrl**: Thanks! Here's the next update! Fast, huh? LOL. Yes, yes, I know I'm wonderful… ::head swells:: **Corisu Li**: Thank you! I guess it's original if you compare it to other stories, but I had a LOT of reference for this story from _Kaffir Boy_ and _Miriam's Song_ by Mark Mathabane and the movie _Cry Freedom_. KB and MS are killer books (for me anyway. I'm such the dork, LOL). Read them if you have the chance! 


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer**: If I _did_ own Inuyasha… ::starts daydreaming::

**A/N**: Agh! Something terrible happened! My computer broke down and all the stuff store there could possibly be lost forever! And I had written half the chapter for both this story and Robotic Beauty too! Luckily, I remember enough of this story to write it over, but for RB… that's a different story. If the computer doesn't get fixed I might have to write that chapter from scratch! But enough about that. I decided to change the genre for this story a little. I decided that there is going to be quite a bit of romance so that's going to be the primary theme. Not that that really matters much anyway… Please R&R! I need more reviews for this story! LOL.

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi lives in an impoverished sector of the human-demon segregated country of Northern Japan. When she gets the chance to escape to peaceful and bountiful Southern Japan, she must seize the opportunity to help out her family. But she never counted on meeting Inuyasha Taisho.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Into the Darkness 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Chapter II: Escape**

**^*^*^*^*^*^**

"Take me away?!" Kagome cried out alarmed. "Take me where?"

"Foolish girl, I told you to hush!" Her mother reprimanded.

"To where?!" She demanded.

"To Southern Japan."

Kagome froze. What had her mother just said? Had she finally broken down from the stress? No one, in the history of Northern Japan, had escaped out of the country. How was she, a simple schoolgirl ever going to make it out?

"Are you crazy, Mama? I'll be killed!" She exclaimed. 

"No, you won't. Kouga here will make sure you get there in one piece."

"How can you trust him, Mama?" She hissed. "He's a demon!"

"Kagome!" The older woman gasped. "How dare you! Just because those damn Yu-Hellions treat us like dirt, doesn't mean you're allowed to act the same! Shame on you!"

"Then how do you know him?" Kagome challenged.

"I haven't always lived in Northern Japan, you know. I was born in Southern Japan—and so were you!—before they forced us here because of the war. Kouga is a childhood friend I've known since I was born." Mrs. Higurashi reminisced. Kagome looked dubiously at the young-seeming man. "And the day we left that wondrous country, I promised myself that I wouldn't die until I saw the day that I would send my child back to my homeland where we belong." She pulled out a thick wad of bills from the breast pocket of her coat. "Do you see this? All of this is for you, child. I've been saving 200 yen of my monthly paycheck ever since, just for you. I'm not going to let you pass up this opportunity."

Kagome looked at the money with wide eyes, "But… Mama! I-I can't! How will you take care of everything without me?"

Her mother chuckled. "Are you kidding me? How do you think I took care of just you before Souta was born? I can manage by myself, Kagome, don't you worry about me."

"But…" Kagome protested weakly.

Mrs. Higurashi folded her arms stubbornly. "No buts, Kagome. My mind is made; you're going to the Southern." She said resolutely. 

"But why, Mama?" 

Her mother's eyes softened. "I want you to be happy, my daughter. There is no future for you, if you live here. Especially for women. Souta will grow to be a man; he'll be able to manage by himself, but for us women, it's different. I know the life, child. I've lived it. And I want you to be able to live your life in happiness. You're a good girl, Kagome. You deserve much more than this. Please, Kagome, I want you to go."

"Mama…" Kagome's eyes began to water. She gave a choked cry and flung herself on her mother. 

The older woman welcomed the embrace and cried along with her daughter. "I'll remember you always, my child. I wish you well."

Kouga watched all of this passively, not saying a word.

Kagome drew back from the hug. "I'm going to miss you so much, Mama." She sniffled. 

"Hush now, daughter, it'll be alright. But you must take your leave now. The darker it is outside, the better. It'll only take you three hours in Kouga's car to get you to the border. I've already packed your stuff." She passed Kagome a cloth bag filled with non-perishable food and clothes. She stuffed the money into the bag. "Good luck, Kagome. Be safe."

Kagome's eyes began to leak again as she realized this could be the last time she would ever see her mother. "I love you, Mama." She whispered and hugged her mother one last time. 

"Me too, Kagome, me too." She squeezed Kagome tight, before releasing her. "Now get out of here. And make sure you don't forget us."

"I promise, Mama. And tell Souta I love him and that I'll miss him."

"I will."

Kagome wiped her hand across her eyes and said in a soft voice, "Bye, Mama, and thank you… for everything."

"You're welcome, daughter."

Kouga stood up and the three of them stepped out of the shack. They approached his car. Like a gentleman, he opened the door for her before getting in himself. He revved up the engine and they took off. 

Hatsuyo Higurashi watched the car until it disappeared in the sea of shacks, wondering if she'd ever see her daughter again. 

*

As the Goshinboku border station came into view, Kouga pulled to a stop at the side of the narrow road. He turned to her. "I want you to hide in the space between this seat and the backseat. Pull a blanket over yourself and I'm going to pile the car parts I've stored in the trunk over you so the Yu-Hellions won't see you, okay? Be sure to leave yourself room to breath. I don't want you suffocating on me."

Kagome thought he was teasing her at first, but his face was completely serious. She gulped and nodded her head. Silently, she followed his instructions as he got out of the car and opened the trunk. Once the random car parts were carefully piled over her, he set yet another blanket over everything.

He drove the rest of the way to the station and slowed to a stop as two Yu-Hellions approached him.

"Good day, sir," one of the Yu-Hellions nodded his head politely. 

"It is," Kouga nodded in return.

"Do you mind if I search your car quickly, sir?" He asked.

"Not at all."

The demon pulled back the blanket and rooted through the pile of mechanical parts as his partner opened the trunk. "Okay then, you're free to go, sir. We usually don't search the demons like this, but you can never be too careful, especially after that student uprising. We wouldn't want any of those fucking humans smuggling away now, eh?" He laughed and Kouga joined him, keeping his anger in check. He quickly wiped his brow of its perspiration. 

"Well, it was nice chatting with you, but I've got to get these car parts to the Southern before daybreak." Kouga jerked his thumb at the backseat. 

"Of course." The Yu-Hellion waved his hand at the demon in the station to move the roadblock. "Have a nice trip, sir."

After several hours of driving, they saw the country border station coming into view. It was then when Kouga's old station wagon began to sputter and slow down. The car gradually came to a stop and the engine gave one more smoking cough before dying altogether. 

"Fuck!" Kouga cursed, slamming his hand against the dashboard, leaving a large dent. 

"What now, Kouga?" Kagome asked tentatively. She saw a muscle in his cheek twitch as he clenched his teeth angrily. She was expecting him to unleash his anger on her any second now.

Slowly, Kouga's fisted hands unclenched. "We'll have to sneak past security."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Are you crazy?! We'll be killed for sure!"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way. Just get out of the car and grab your things."

Kagome eyed the car parts in the back seat. "But don't you have to get your stuff to Southern Japan before daybreak?" 

Kouga smirked despite the situation. "Those parts were only here to hid you, Kagome."

She blushed at her naïveté and stepped out of the car. Kouga grabbed one of the blankets in the back before following her. They hid behind a nearby bush.

Kouga turned towards her, "Okay, now you have to listen to me carefully. See the hole in the fence over there? I want you to crawl through it while I distract the guards. I want you to run as far and as fast as you can. It's a mile to the nearest city. From there, take a taxi to the town of Shikon. I guarantee that it's the safest place you'll ever come by." He pulled 2000 yen from his pocket. "Here, this should be more than enough to cover the taxi fare." He smiled at her kindly. "Good luck, Kagome. You're just as wonderful as the girl your mother told me about. Promise me you'll have a good life."

Kagome's mouth fell open in horror as she realized what he was about to do. "No, Kouga, you-you can't! You'll be killed!"

Kouga nodded his head grimly, "It's quite the sacrifice, but it'll be worth it."

She shook her head violently. "No! I can't let you! I can't allow you to throw your life away just for my sake!"

He put a finger to her lips. "Hush, Kagome. I promised your mother I'd do everything in my power to get you to Southern Japan. I'm not going to back out on my word now."

They stayed silent for several moments before Kouga ducked his head quickly and kissed Kagome lightly on the lips.

He handed her the blanket her was holding. "Here, be sure to cover yourself with this. It's an old blanket that's been in my family for generations, designed to cover the wearer's scent. This way, the demons won't be able to sniff you out."

Kagome nodded dumbly, accepting the blanket. "Okay."

"Now, when I lure the demons away from their posts, they you run to the fence, understand?"

Kagome nodded once more.

"Good luck, Kagome." Kouga stood up and marched resolutely toward the border station, sucking in a large breath of air. Kagome snuck from bush to bush, following him, until she decided she was close enough to make the dash.

As he neared the border station, Kouga pulled out the hand gun, hidden in the lining of his jacket. He cocked the gun and aimed at the demon he spotted in the window of the station. The man didn't even know what hithim. He was dead before he fell to the ground, blood oozing from the gunshot wound in his skull. The other guards began shouting at once. They rushed out of the building, carrying guns of their own. 

Kouga calmly shot another one as they approached. He continued to shoot at the oncoming crowd of demons, hoping to kill as many as possible.

Kagome ran then, tearing her eyes from the grueling scene. She quickly wiggled through the hole in the chain-link fence and ducked behind a tree on the other side. Her heart was racing. She peaked behind the tree to watch what was happening to Kouga.

One of the demons shot at him and Kouga gritted his teeth as the bullet found its mark in his arm. His left arm hung limply at his side as he fired persistently at the guards. His gun made a clicking sound when he ran out of bullets. He threw the handgun as hard as he could and it smacked a snake demon squarely in the forehead. The guard gave a strangled cry and fell backwards, dead or unconscious, Kouga couldn't tell. 

He pulled out a knife hidden in his pant pocket and launched himself at the demons, letting out a hoarse yell. He slashed left and right, trying to buy as much time as possible. Why in the world wasn't that girl running yet? The guards pulled out knives and swords as well, as they realized using guns at this close range could cause deaths on their side. One demon screamed as Kouga slashed viciously at his stomach, his guts spilling out from the wound. 

Kagome couldn't bear to watch any longer and ran as Kouga had told her. 

The wolf demon smirked when he saw her run away. His mission was fulfilled. The grin was wiped from his face, however, when a knife lodged itself in his shoulder. He gave a choked scream as the pain burned through him. Another demon took advantage of the moment and stabbed him in the stomach. Kouga fell to his knees. Blood and saliva spewed from his mouth. The guards crowed in on him, stabbing and kicking his fallen form. Gathering together the rest of his diminishing energy, he threw his knive as hard as he could. The recipient of the throw howled as the knife gouged out his eye and pierced his brain. 

A blade found its way to his neck and his eyes grew dim. Kouga took in one last rattling breath and lay still. 

*

Kagome cried fiercely, the tears streaming from her eyes as she made her way to freedom.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**A/N**: Chapter two done! Yay! Now if you guys will review ::hint hint nudge nudge:: I haven't gotten many reviews lately and it makes me sad ='( But anyway, I really like this story so I will continue to write it. Review people! Thanks!

**~*~*~**

**Review Responses**

**~*~*~**

**Cataluna**: YAY! You reviewed again! Me happy =P Anyway, yeah, I'm trying to make life in the sectors sound really sad and depressing so unfortunately, that involves a lot of killing. I've never heard of what happened to the Beijing students, but I'm sure that I'll learn about it… eventually. Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it. **Pinayazngrl**: Thank you! Your question is answered in this chapter, I assume. I hope you review again! ^^ **SleepyHead**: -^_^- Thanks! I did think a lot about this story and I'm glad that you like it. This chapter was a little gory, I hope you don't mind. Thank you for reviewing! **AnimeBrat**: Still going on about Dr. Do-Youkai, eh? LOL. Thanks, it really flatters me! -^_^- I still don't know when I'll start that up again though… Sorry… Anyway, yeah, a couple of people thought that it should have been Inuyasha instead, but if it had been, then Inuyasha would have died, we can't have that now, can we? I think this is the first time I ever made Kouga a good guy… Thank you for the review!! **DemonKitty**: LOL. Don't worry, Inuyasha will come up in the next chapter. So stay tuned! He'll be in that Shikon town. Thank you for reviewing!


	4. In Which Kagome Starts Life Anew…

**Disclaimer**: Let's see… Inuyasha began in 1997 right? Well… I was seven then… I'm not **that** smart to create such a brilliant series at such an age! You people are crazy!

**A/N**: Yay! I got nine reviews last chapter! That's more than last time. I hope I get just as many if not more this time! Thank you all!

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi lives in an impoverished sector of the human-demon segregated country of Northern Japan. When she gets the chance to escape to peaceful and bountiful Southern Japan, she must seize the opportunity to help out her family. But she never counted on meeting Inuyasha Taisho.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Into the Darkness 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Chapter III: In Which Kagome Starts Life Anew**

**^*^*^*^*^*^**

Kagome was exhausted by the time she reached the city. She had run the entire way, fearing that a squad of Yu-Hellions would be chasing her. She was emotionally drained from the parting with her mother and the death of Kouga. 

The sky was still a dark blue color. Figuring she wouldn't be able to find a taxi in such early morning hours, she made her way to a nearby park and curled up in one of the strange plastic shacks. She was asleep within minutes.

''''''''''''''''

Kagome awoke to the sound of wailing.

"Mama!" A child screamed, "There's a dirty girl in the playhouse!"

She shot her head up, only to bump it painfully on the ceiling of her "shack". Her vision cleared to show a pouty little boy, his hand on his hips, standing next to his mother.

But what caught her attention immediately after her eyes opened was the distinct curve of the child's muzzle and the small ears on top of his head. His face was a brownish color and he had black rings around his eyes. He was obviously some sort of a raccoon child. His mother didn't look much more different. They were demons!

Kagome crawled out and quickly bowed respectfully before them. "I'm sorry, madam, I didn't know it was a playhouse."

The woman chuckled, "Didn't know it was a playhouse? Dear girl, where have you been all your life?"

Kagome's eyes suddenly widened. She looked up at the sky. "Oh, shit, what time is it?"

The raccoon mother looked annoyed at the girl's language use, but she told her anyway. "It's 10:45."

Kagome thanked her and ran off. The raccoon boy and his mother watched her disappear. When they could no longer see her, the boy turned to his mother. "Momma, what does 'shit' mean?"

His mother just sighed.

*

Kagome had sprinted three consecutive blocks when she realized something. First, she didn't know where she was going. And second, there was no reason to hurry. After all, she was free now wasn't she? 

The word 'free' sent a shiver up her spine. It made her want to throw her head back and scream with joy, but at the same time she felt bad. Here she was, free at last, but her family and friends were still all trapped in the Northern. There was probably a police raid taking place at that exact moment. It was then that she made her vow. 

She promised herself she would do whatever possible to get an education and help her family free from human-demon segregation. But at the moment, she had to get to Shikon first and raise enough money to go to school. She slowed to a stop. How was she going to get a taxi? She didn't know how. She walked up to the kindly-looking gent several feet away and asked him. 

He chuckled and hailed a taxi for her. As the yellow car slowed to a stop beside them, she thanked him. 

"Where to, Miss?" The taxi driver asked. 

"Shikon, please," Kagome replied politely. 

The driver gave a curt nod of his head and he drove away. Once they were on their way, Kagome quietly dozed off in the backseat. She had slept fitfully the night before, plagued with nightmares and cramped in the small plastic playhouse under the slide. 

In what seemed like minutes, she felt someone gently shake her awake. "Miss… Miss, we're here."

She blushed. "I'm sorry."

He grinned ruefully, "It's quite alright, Miss."

She shook her head to rid herself of her sleepiness. "How much is the fare?"

"One thousand nine hundred yen."

She handed him the bills Kouga had given her and told him to keep the change. He tipped his hat at her and drove off. Kagome stretched her arms and took a deep breath. She shouldered her bag and looked at the small town around her. There were several tall buildings, but most were single level houses and shops. She figured it would be around lunchtime at the moment and as if on cue, her stomach gave a hungry little growl. She rubbed her stomach before sitting down under the shade of a nearby tree and opening up the small rucksack her mother had given her. 

She pulled out a small sandwich with peanut butter and jelly inside: a rare treat found in the Northern. Tears came to her eyes as she thought back to her family. She imagined her mother making the sandwiches with the love and care she put in everything she did. The tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she took a bite out of the sandwich. The bread was coarse and stale, but to her, it tasted soft and delicious. The peanut butter stuck to the top of her mouth and the jelly delighted her taste buds. 

"You know, dear, if that sandwich makes you cry, you shouldn't eat it," an amused voice said. 

Kagome looked up and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Before her was an elderly lady with a black eye patch over her right eye. She wore a simple white blouse-red skirt combonation and was slightly hunched over with age. She had a kind smile on her face and her gray hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. 

"It's not the sandwich," she said, "I'm just remembering things."

"Would you care to tell?" The woman asked, sitting down gingerly next to her. 

Within minutes, Kagome found herself telling her life's stories to a stranger. She didn't know why, but she held a certain trust in this woman who later said her name was Kaede. She was a great listener. She didn't interrupt and listened attentively. The woman sympathized with her and Kagome found herself a friend as she poured her heart out. 

"Tell you what, Kagome," Kaede said when Kagome finished talking, "I own a little coffee shop down the street and I can hire you to work there."

Tears of joy sprang into Kagome's eyes, "Really?" She asked hopefully. 

Kaede smiled, "Yes."

Kagome flung her arms around the old woman, "Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem, dear."

And that was how Kagome got her first job. 

*

*Ding Dong*

Kagome looked up to the sound of the bell that signaled an approaching customer, as she carried a box of straws to the storage room. She'd been working at Kaede's coffee shop for a week now and she had yet to work at the cash register. 

Kaede took the box from her. "Why don't you take up the register today, dear. You've worked hard the past week and I think you're ready now."

Kagome smiled gratefully. "Thank you!"

She stepped up behind the front desk and squared her shoulders, glorying in the slight power she felt. The customer was a young woman about her age and had long dark brown, almost black hair. She wore light pink eye shadow and was quite pretty. 

"Hello, what would you like to order?" Kagome asked putting on a friendly smile. 

The girl tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment. "I'll take three vanilla crèmes, please, and one of those biscuits." She pointed to a cookie on display. 

Kagome called the order to a young man working behind her and picked out one of the cookies the girl had requested with a sheet of wax paper. 

As they waited for the vanilla crème, the young woman started a conversation to break the silence. It was a Tuesday and there were nearly no customers. 

"So… are you new here?" She asked politely. "I've never seen you before."

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes, I came here a week ago."

"What's your name?" 

Kagome pointed to her tag pinned to the strap of her pink uniform. "Kagome."

The girl blushed at her stupidity, "My name's Sango. Where did you come from?" She asked curiously. 

"A… small town a few hundred miles away from here," Kagome lied quickly. 

"So what school do you go to?"

"Um… I don't go to school…" She mumbled, embarrassed. 

"Don't go to school!" Sango exclaimed, alarmed, "Why not?"

Kagome flushed, "I can't afford it."

Sango chuckled, "Girl, what do you mean you can't afford it? School is free! Where have you been living all your life?"

Kagome stared in awe, "Free? It doesn't cost anything at all?"

Sango gaped right back, "My god, girl, where _have_ you been? You must have lived in a terrible place if they didn't even have a free schooling!"

Inwardly, Kagome gave a wry chuckle, _You don't know the half of it…_

"Get your mother to enroll you at Shikon High! The year's just started, you wouldn't have a problem fitting in." Sango urged. 

"My mother's out for the next few weeks… looking for a job." Kagome made up. "Do you think you could help me get in?"

"Sure," Sango replied enthusiastically. "But you need a parent or a guardian's signature for the paperwork."

"Don't worry," Kagome assured, "I'll get my guardian to sign it. All I need are the papers." Kaede had held great pity for Kagome and had agreed to take her in and give her a home, much to Kagome's great relief. The elderly lady was now a grandmother figure to Kagome and she began to love her as family. She knew Kaede wouldn't hesitate to sign the forms for her. 

A grin split Sango's face. "All right then! I'll get you the papers. I'll give them to you tomorrow, if you're working here then…?" Kagome nodded. "Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow! It was nice getting to know you."

"Thank you!" Kagome said with genuine emotion, her heart was aching delightedly from all the kindness that had been given to her in the past seven days. 

"No problem!" Sango waved it off as she grabbed her drinks and biscuit. 

And that was how Kagome became enrolled to Shikon High School. 

*

"Did you bring the goods?" A young man asked in a low voice.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, here you go." She shoved two cups into her friends' hands. 

One of the two boys scowled, "Hey, I wanted caffeine!" He growled angrily. 

"It's a school night, Inuyasha. Too much caffeine and you'll be all over the place tonight."

"What's your point?" He asked in monotone. 

Sango rolled her eyes again and ignored him. "Guess what? We'll be having a new student at our school soon."

"Is it a girl?" Her other companion asked immediately. 

She rolled her eyes for the third time that night. "Yes, Miroku, it's a girl. But she's a sweet and innocent girl, so I don't want to hear anything about you going near her."

Miroku gave a dramatic gasp, "You think so low of me, Sango. It hurts me that my friend of seven years would accuse me of such a thing!"

"Oh, cut the crap, Miroku," Inuyasha growled. 

"She works at Kaede's coffee shop. I met her just a while ago."

"What's her name?" Miroku asked, curious.

"Kagome."

They lapsed into silence as they sipped their hot drinks. 

_I hope she'll be able to fit in all right_, Sango thought, a little worried for her new friend. 

_Keh, I bet she's another one of those stupid preppy girls_, Inuyasha thought angrily, crossing his arms.

Miroku's thoughts were best not discussed. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**A/N**: Blah. I didn't like this chapter. But hey, Inuyasha finally made his appearance! From here to the next few chapters, it'll be similar to a high school fic with possibly some slightly darker tones. But there will be fluff! Yay, fluff! Inuyasha and Kagome will meet next chapter. Will it be love at first sight? Will it be _hate_ at first sight? When will I get rid of this stupid announcer voice? (LOL)

Reviews please! Thank you! I'm not getting many for this story T_T 

Oh also! **Important Announcement!** **Please read!** I think I might be changing this story to PG-13. I mean there is a quite a bit of violence in the first three chapters, but I don't think there will be anything else besides that. I know there will be no lemon. Sorry lemon fans, but I don't write lemons. _Maybe_ in the future I will, but not for this story. Sorry! So I believe that by next chapter, this will be a PG-13 story. (::sighs:: I did this with No Longer Alone too…)

**~*~*~**

**Review Responses**

**~*~*~**

**AnimeBrat**: ::sighs:: Yes, unfortunately it was necessary. After all, think about it, no one had _ever_ escaped from the Northern. Don't you think that it wouldn't be able to happen without at least one death? But don't worry, it will lighten up! There might be fluff next chapter if not, the one after it okay? Thanks for the review! **Pinayazngrl**: Thank you! Yes, Kouga is the nice guy in this story. Unfortunately he's dead now… ^^;; I took a little longer updating this time… Sorry. **Cataluna**: Yeah… I kind of felt bad doing that to him. His promise does mean a lot, after all he's known Kag's mom since the baby years ^_^ Unfortunately… he's staying dead. _Although_, *maybe* I can bring him back if I need him. *Maybe*. So if he doesn't come back, don't be disappointed. Thanks for the idea! I'll see if I can fit him in anywhere. Thank you for the review! **Sooper Penguin**: I know! Poor Kouga… ::sighs:: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though not much happened… but hey, Inu and Kag are meeting next chapter! ::cheers:: **sashlea**: Me too… Thanks for reviewing! **Hypergurl20022**: Heehee!! Thank you so much! I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Sorry this update took a while longer than normal. I felt the urge to update Robotic Beauty ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (as uneventfully as it is…) **rose**: Thank you! Yes I realize this chapter's kinda boring, but I need it here. It's an important step to bringing Kagome and Inuyasha together! **DemonKitty**: LOL. Well, I didn't take *that* long to update right? Just a week, which is good, for me. Hope you liked it! **Corisu Li**: Thanks! I do encourage you to read those books. Heh heh, they are educational and I know your teachers would like that ^_^ There are some parts that are a little boring, but personally I thought they were brilliant and inspiring books. Thank you for reviewing!


	5. First Day of School: Part 1

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha, Inuyasha, wherefore art thou, Inuyasha? He hides from me and laughs at me… because he knows I do not own Inuyasha…

**A/N**: Well, now this story is officially rated PG-13. I decided there wouldn't be any rape or lemon scenes and it's not _that_ much violence so I decided it wouldn't be fit for a rating of 'R'. Anyway, I was trying to get to 30 reviews last chapter, but… ::sighs:: I guess not. Oh well. I love this story too much to quit!

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi lives in an impoverished sector of the human-demon segregated country of Northern Japan. When she gets the chance to escape to peaceful and bountiful Southern Japan, she must seize the opportunity to help out her family. But she never counted on meeting Inuyasha Taisho.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Into the Darkness 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Chapter IV: First Day of School – Part 1**

**^*^*^*^*^*^**

"Hey, Sango," Inuyasha drawled, "didn't you say there would be a new student sometime soon?"

"I did, Inuyasha," Sango said coolly. But her outer countenance betrayed none of the slight worry she felt inside. She had delivered the papers to Kaede's shop two weeks ago, and Kagome had yet to make an appearance. 

At the moment, she, Inuyasha and Miroku were standing by their lockers, which happened to be conveniently located right next to each other. Well, rather, Inuyasha had threatened if they didn't have their lockers next to each other, he would raise a ruckus the rest of the entire school year. The principal countered the threat with his own threat of expulsion, but placed the lockers next to each other, just to be safe. 

As the two were talking, Miroku noticed a pretty girl walking toward them, her head bowed and her books tucked against her chest. Her raven hair was neatly combed and pinned back into a low ponytail. Her school uniform was spotlessly clean. 

The right side of Miroku's mouth lifted in a smirk and he marched resolutely toward her until he was positioned not twelve inches in front of her. She raised her head to look up at him. 

"Um… excuse me, but you're in my way," she said meekly. 

Her eyes widened in surprise when he lowered himself to one knee and clasped her hand, causing her books to tumble to the ground. The boy paid no heed. 

Miroku clutched his hand to his heart dramatically. "When I saw you come down this hallway, I thought for sure an angel had fallen from heaven! You light up your surroundings with a holy glow and my heart stopped in my chest." He gave a convincing gulp before continuing, "The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one… and so… I ask –no– _plead_ you…"

Throughout his speech, Kagome's cheeks darkened slowly, until she resembled a tomato. She leaned forward a bit as his voice became steadily softer. 

"Will you bear my child?"

Kagome stood dumbfounded, not sure what to do. Was this usual in the Southern? If she rejected him, would they think her strange and become suspicious? What if they sent her back to Northern Japan? she thought frightened. 

But her rambling thoughts came to a halt as the young man before her suddenly slumped to the ground, seemingly unconscious. She looked up to see an angry Sango with her hand clenched in a fist, a vein twitching in her forehead. 

"You pervert!" She shouted at him lividly, "can't you even give the new ones a break? For god's sake, she's only been here for less than a month!"

Miroku lifted his head weakly, "But Sango, my dear, the new ones are always the best to ask!"

He was silenced as Sango ground her fist into his head, forcing him to kiss the school floor once again. "Keep on talking like that and you'll become a permanent resident to the hospital!" Calmly, she cracked her knuckles and looked to Kagome, her anger spent. "Hello… Kagome wasn't it? Welcome to Shikon!" She beamed. 

Kagome couldn't help but smile back at her. "Thank you. You're Miss Sango, aren't you?"

Sango waved her off, "There's no reason to be so formal! We're going to be friends, I can tell, so you can just drop the 'Miss'."

"Okay, then," Kagome said.

"Anyway," Sango said animatedly, "I should introduce you to my friends, I guess. The pervert on the ground here," she emphasized the 'here' with a light jab to his spine with her foot. He responded with an 'oof!', "is Miroku. I'm Sango, as you know, and my quiet, brooding friend over there is Inuyasha." She gestured at him with her thumb. 

Kagome looked over the girl's shoulder to see a young man with long silver hair. He seemed indifferent to their conversation and his brilliant tawny eyes were dulled in boredom. But her eyes were riveted on his twitching canine ears and lay atop his head. The word 'DEMON' blared through her mind like a siren. Her eyes were wide, and she felt a bit faint. Yes, she was out of the ghettos of Northern Japan, but her fear of demons had yet to be dispelled. 

Since coming to the Southern, she had met only two demons and they were the raccoon boy and his mother. For the past three weeks, Kaede had been testing her rigorously on school material, not letting her out of the house until she had learned all she needed. It turned out, the education Kagome had received back in the Northern had been quite weak compared to the education in the schools of Southern Japan. Kagome wasn't surprised. Back at home, the schools had been atrociously crowded, with heartless teachers who whipped their students constantly and schoolbooks that were out of date and falling apart by the seams. But with the careful tutoring of Kaede, she felt fairly confident about her academic skills. 

But as of the moment, she was frozen in fear. The old memories of the past were coming back to haunt her. 

_Flashback_

_Kagome cried out in pain as the thick wooden ruler came down on her bare back. "Please, Mistress," she begged tearfully to her demon teacher, giving into another scream as she was whipped again, "I promise to bring my books next week! I promise! My mother is ill. She can't work right now and we don't have enough money to buy them!" She screamed a third time._

_"Excuses!" The mistress raged, "You think you're so special? All of your classmates are just as poor! And yet they bring their textbooks everyday! If you do not come with your books and proper uniform tomorrow, you will receive twice the lashings! Do you understand?"_

_Kagome kept her head bowed as she pulled her shirt gingerly down her aching back. "Yes," she mumbled. _

_"I said do you understand?" The teacher demanded angrily. _

_"Yes, Mistress," Kagome said in a clearer voice. _

_The demon mistress seemed satisfied with her for the moment and turned to the line of unfortunate students whom had also forgotten their books and/or uniforms. Kagome winced and shut her eyes at the sound of wood meeting flesh and the bloodcurdling scream that echoed through the halls. _

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

_"Would you like something to drink?" The bear demon sneered, holding out a jug of lemonade. _

_"Yes, please," Kagome replied timidly, her eyes lowered. In order to help with her family's financial crisis, she had taken the job of servant girl to one of the demon families that lived in Goshinboku. _

_"Alright then," he poured the drink onto the dirt floor. He forced her to lap it up. His demon buddies sniggered as she set her tongue on the muddy ground. When she tried to rise, her master struck her against the back of the head and forced her to drink all of it. She had no choice but to obey. _

_End Flashback_

"Hey, hey, Kagome!" Sango waved her hand in front of the motionless girl. "Are you all right?"

Kagome blinked, "Yeah, I'm fine." She scolded herself silently for being afraid. This was Southern Japan! Humans were just as equal as demons in this country. She looked at Inuyasha to see his eyes had changed to ones that showed slight concern as her fear had permeated the air. 

As their gazes locked, a very slight pink tinged his cheeks and he averted his eyes, "Keh."

Kagome cocked her head at him curiously. 

"What class do you have first period?" Sango asked.

Kagome fumbled with her books she had picked up from the ground and pulled out her schedule. "Um… History… with Mr. Nobunaga."

"Oh, well, I don't have him first, but I think Inuyasha does, don't you?" She asked him. 

He gave a grunt, which Sango took as an affirmative. She peeked at Kagome's schedule, "But you have English with Miss Koharu second period! I'm in that class too!"

The warning bell rang. 

"Well, we better get to class now. I'll see you later, okay?" 

Kagome smiled and Sango dashed off with Miroku in tow. When she turned back to Inuyasha, she saw he had already started walking to their classroom. She caught up to him and walked alongside him, clutching her books nervously. She followed him, assuming he knew where he was going. 

After several minutes, he spoke. 

"Hey," he said gruffly, "Why are you so nervous?" He didn't look at her.

Kagome flushed. He had noticed? "I'm not."

Inuyasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, you are. I can smell it."

She reddened, "It's none of your business."

Inuyasha snorted but said nothing. 

He stopped walking when they came to the classroom. He turned to look at her one last time before going into the room, leaving Kagome confused. When she entered, she noticed that not many students were present. She assumed the students were taking their time to get here. 

Kagome stepped up to the teacher's desk to talk to him when she was met with an odd sight. The young-looking teacher, Mr. Nobunaga, was sitting in his chair, hunched over reading something, but on his head was a small white monkey, tugging at his hair and playing with the collar of his shirt. 

He looked up, "Ah, you must be our new student, Kagome Higurashi!" He said. 

Kagome nodded her head, her eyes still fixed on the monkey. 

Nobunaga frowned at her, "Is there something the matter?"

"Mr. Nobunaga… there's a monkey on your head."

Nobunaga looked up and started when he saw the monkey peeking down at him. He looked back at Kagome and smiled, "Why, yes! Yes, there is."

Kagome decided not to comment. 

The teacher tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Why don't you sit over there, next to Mr. Taisho." He pointed to the empty seat in the back of the room next to Inuyasha. 

"Okay."

She sat down next to the demon, though he gave no sign that he had noticed her. 

_Looks like the start of a beautiful friendship_, she thought dryly. 

Little did she know how right she was. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**A/N**: 1700 words. Not too bad! I'm sorry for those of you who are reading No Longer Alone. I've hit a writer's block on that story again. I feel so frustrated whenever I look at it! So I don't know when I'll be starting that again. But I know I'll keep on doing this one. I can't wait until I start writing the fluff ^_^ For the next maybe 10 chapters, this will be like a high school fic, only a little darker. Review please!

**~*~*~**

**Review Responses**

**~*~*~**

**hypergurl20022**: Heehee, thanks! Sorry it's not that long… U_U I'm not good at making long chapters and I figure since I update so fast, it doesn't matter right? Thanks for the review! **AnimeBrat**: ::grins:: Inuyasha has got to be the hottest, cutest, bestest guy ever!!! I love him so much! Which is why I right fanfiction for him. Yay! They finally met! After four chapters ^_^; The fluff will be soon to come! I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Sesshoumaru. He might be a teacher, and he might be a freedom fighter. I'm not too sure yet. But thanks for reviewing! **Shero**: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Is this update fast enough for you? ^^ **Corisu Li**: Thank you! ::grins:: They've met finally! There probably won't be any major fluff anytime soon, but don't fret! There might possibly be a _little_ next chapter. And I know there will be fluff for sure in chapter VII. So stick around! Also, I've already used Houjou remember? He was the HLA leader that died. So don't worry about him! And Kouga's dead too… (sheesh I kill a lot of people don't I?) So there's no one to interfere… 'Course you have to watch out for Naraku ^_^ That was a little preview just for you! **SailorMercy**: Thankies! Here's the next update! Did you enjoy it? Review and let me know! **DemonKitty**: Thank you! Yeah, they are human, but I believe that I said in chapter I that humans and demons live peacefully in Southern Japan. Thanks for reviewing! You're one of my most loyal reviewers!! **Dawnrider31**: Thank you so much! Wow, what a compliment --^_^-- I checked out one of your stories _Hands of Clay_ and I really liked it! You're not a bad writer yourself! Thank you lots for your review!! What'd you think of this chapter? **Akai Kiniro**: Thank you! And also, thanks for the offer, but I'm not going to have a lemon in this story. I just feel uncomfortable writing them. I read some, but I don't write them. Thanks for offering anyway though! I'm glad you enjoy this so much! I'm happy that you're such a dedicated reader to my fics!! XD **Blade Redwind**: Hey, thanks! Kagome's going to be a little OOC for the first several chapters because she's new and feels timid, but she'll be back to the feisty woman we all know and love soon enough! Thank you for reviewing!


	6. First Day of School: Part 2

**Disclaimer**: Yes! Inuyasha belongs to me and me only!! Oh wait, this isn't dreamworld?? Darn…

**A/N**: Yay, another chapter out! There's a bit more fluff at the end of this chapter so enjoy! Review, please! If you give me lots, I'll update REALLY really quick!

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi lives in an impoverished sector of the human-demon segregated country of Northern Japan. When she gets the chance to escape to peaceful and bountiful Southern Japan, she must seize the opportunity to help out her family. But she never counted on meeting Inuyasha Taisho.

****

Into the Darkness 

****

****

**Chapter V: First Day of School – Part 2**

****

The bell rang shrilly, startling Kagome. The students began to pack up their belongings.

Mr. Nobunaga held up a hand. "Oh, wait! I still need to give you your homework!" The students groaned, hoping he had forgotten. "Just wait a second and Hiyashimaru will hand out the homework." He handed the homework worksheets to his little white monkey, while he collected the handouts the students had been using.

Kagome wondered how the little monkey was going to pass out the papers; he was so small. But her unasked question was answered when Hiyashimaru jumped up to almost twice his height and threw the papers messily into the face of the first student in the first row. Hiyashimaru did the same with the other five rows. A kid grumbled when one of the fluttering papers cut him on his left cheek.

Mr. Nobunaga seemed unaware of the chaos created by his assistant.

Kagome shook her head, confused. Were all Southerners weird like this? She hoped not. She turned to Inuyasha to ask what class he had next but he had already slung his backpack over his shoulder and was walking out the door. She pouted a bit at his rudeness, but decided he wasn't worth her tantrums.

She took a peek at her schedule. Second period was English with Miss Koharu in room 34. Back in the ghettos, the schools taught a bit of English, but most classes were taught in Japanese. She was worried about how she would do in this new system.

Kagome came to a stop before an open door. A tag labeled 'Room 34' was pinned to the wall near the doorframe. She walked in. The room arrangement was similar to Mr. Nobunaga's but there were different posters tacked to the walls, some of which she couldn't understand.

"Kagome! Over here!"

She looked in the direction of a waving Sango. The brown-haired girl pointed to an empty seat to her left and Kagome deposited her bag on the desk. "Thanks for saving me a seat." She told her.

"No problem!" Sango beamed. "Oh, by the way, I wanted you to meet my friends. Not all of them are in here, but we'll start off in this class. This is Eri." She pointed to a girl behind her. The girl had midnight black hair to her shoulders and wore a yellow hair band, reminding Kagome a bit of a bumblebee.

"Hi!" Eri said enthusiastically. Kagome greeted her in return.

"… This is Yuka." Sango continued, pointing to the girl that sat in the seat in front of Kagome. She had short black hair that curled into her neck just below her ears.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely.

"… And Ayame," Sango ended, patting the back of the female wolf demon in front of her. The demon had striking red hair pulled into twin ponytails on the sides of her head. She had the most gorgeous and captivating green eyes that made Kagome feel a small tinge of envy.

"Hey! Your name is Kagome, right?" She asked with a smile, holding out her hand.

Kagome nodded and shook the girl's hand. To her surprise, she didn't feel at all nervous shaking the hand of this particular demon. "It's nice to meet you."

Suddenly, a young woman with dark hair and gray eyes walked through the aisle that was between where Ayame and Kagome sat, breaking the handshake. She looked down on Kagome, frowning.

"Kikyou…" Sango groaned softly.

"A friend?" Kagome asked, her head cocked slightly.

"Not really…"

Kikyou crossed her arms across her busty chest, "A new student, huh?" Her eyes narrowed a bit, "Just stay out of my way, and you'll be fine." She told her.

Kagome didn't reply.

Kikyou walked to her seat and sat down. The bell rang, signaling the start of second period. As the teacher, Miss Koharu, opened her mouth to greet the class, Miroku ran in huffing and puffing heavily. Miss Koharu frowned at him and marked something on her clipboard. Miroku sat down in the seat to the right of Sango.

She turned to him, "You're always late for second period! What is it that you do that makes you late?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Miroku asked slyly.

Sango glared at him.

"It's… um… nothing Sango dear," Miroku said nervously and Sango looked at him suspiciously.

"Good morrow, class," Miss Koharu began, "We happen to have a new student in our midst. New student, please stand up and state your name, age and your favorite color."

Kagome stood up, a bit nervous at having the attention of the entire class, "Higurashi, Kagome, age 15. Green." She sat down.

"Thank you, Kagome. We welcome you to Shikon High School and hope you enjoy it here." She turned to the rest of the class, "Today we will be working solely on vocabulary. I've written a list of vocabulary words on the whiteboard. Please copy them down onto your flashcards look them up in your dictionaries. Test each other for the remainder of the period and be sure you're ready for the vocab test on Wednesday."

The rest of the day proceeded rather quickly. After fourth period they had lunch and after lunch they had two more periods before the end of the day. Kagome found out that the schools back in the sectors barely even compared to the schools in the Southern. She felt that nearly every student in her classes had a knowledge trove trice as big as hers. It was intimidating to say the least.

At the end of her first day of school, Kagome stood by the sidewalk, prepared to walk across.

"Bye, Kagome! I'll see you tomorrow," Sango waved at her, several feet away.

"Yea, bye!" Miroku mimicked. He slipped an arm around Sango's waist, his hand slowly sliding down.

Sango grabbed his hand and dug her nails into it before it reached its destination. "Don't even think about it, you pervert." She said in an angry voice.

He gulped, and retracted his hand, rubbing it slightly. "It will never happen again, Sango dear."

Sango muttered something that sounded close to, "Yeah, right," before she walked off.

After the two of them left, Kagome turned and walked across the street. The apartment complex she lived in was only a couple blocks away on the other side. Just as she made it halfway across, a loud beeping sounded to her right. Her eyes grew wide as she watched the speeding red car coming toward her. Her body froze up and she could do nothing but stare in horror at her very fast-approaching doom.

"Hey, babe, what's up?"

Kikyou looked away from the window and at her boyfriend.

"Nothing much," she replied and sighed in pleasure as he took a seat next to her and pulled her into his lap. She gave a small giggle when he nuzzled her neck. "What are you doing here, Naraku?"

"To see you of course," he gave her a smirk.

Kikyou smiled and looked back out the window. Everyday, she came to the library after school. It was either that or come home to an empty mansion with only several reclusive servants. The books were more company than they were. Being rich was nice, but money couldn't buy everything. And so, for five days a week, she would come to the school library after school just to think.

"What are you thinking about?" Naraku whispered into her ear.

"There's a new girl in school, did you know that?"

"A new girl?"

"Yeah, her name's Kagome. She's just a little… different for some reason. That's all I was thinking about." Kikyou told him.

Naraku seemed to be thinking hard. "Kagome, huh…? I think I might want to get to know this Kagome."

A scream began to build in the back of Kagome's throat, but before it could leave her lips, she felt a heavy weight collide with her back. The momentum pushed her onto the sidewalk and out of the car's way as if sped through, not even slowing down as it curved around a corner. She tumbled a bit, along with what she realized was a body and landed on her back.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to see gold shining down on her. At first, she could have sworn she was just looking at the sun, but as her focus returned, she found herself looking into a certain demon's amber eyes.

Inuyasha was looking at her intensely, hovering only a few inches above her, and sending a small shiver down her spine. She couldn't bring herself to look away, and the swirl of emotions that clouded those eyes made a sensation run through her stomach that felt suspiciously like butterflies.

"Are you all right?" He asked in a soft voice she had never heard him use before.

"Yeah…" She replied.

Suddenly, his face hardened. "What do you think you were doing?! You just ran across the street without even looking left of right! The cross walk was only a few feet away!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Kagome said meekly.

"Didn't know?!" Inuyasha exploded. "If you have to make up something, then think of a better excuse. Like your mother never told you to look both ways before crossing the street!"

"I'm sorry." She said again, turned her head, an ashamed look on her face.

He sighed, calming down after his outburst, "It's all right. As least you weren't hurt."

In a very quiet voice she spoke, "Thank you… for saving my life. I am in your debt."

"Don't worry about it."

They stayed silent for several moments.

Kagome spoke up, breaking the silence between them. "Um… Inuyasha, do you think you could get up? You're… crushing me a bit."

Inuyasha blushed the roots of his silver hair when he realized he was still laying on top of her, pressed rather intimately to her soft body. Truthfully, he hadn't really minded the position, a thought that shocked and scared him at the same time. Mumbling out an apology, he started to get up.

Mr. Nobunaga rode up to them on his bike, "What's this? I didn't know my students could hook up so fast! We aren't doing anything hanky panky now, are we?" He raised his brow suggestively.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, separating their tangled limbs fairly quickly. Mr. Nobunaga chuckled and rode off, his monkey, Hiyashimaru, making little squeaking noises as he clutched at the slits in the teacher's helmet.

The two students avoided looking at each other, blushes still present on their faces, as they stared off in opposite directions.

"Thanks… again… for saving me…" Kagome said awkwardly, examining her shoes with interest.

"Yeah… uh… no problem. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess…" Inuyasha said, looking up at the nonexistent clouds of the sky.

With that, they walked off in their different directions. Red continued to stain their cheeks even as they lost sight of the other.

_What the hell was that?! _Inuyasha asked himself, not liking the fluttering feeling he felt in his chest.

**A/N**: And the sparks are flying! Yay! This chapter was a lot fluffier than I first intended, but I like it. Actually, the scene where Inuyasha saves her wasn't supposed to come out until next chapter, but then it would have been too short. Anyway, what'd you guys think of that? Please review! Me like reviews!

****

**Review Responses**

****

**Kaylin**: Thanks!… I think… **DemonKitty**: LOL. My, someone sure is observant, huh? Just kidding. Anyway, thank you! The next chapter for No Longer Alone will be coming out soon. Maybe in a couple of days, but don't quote me on that. It's about ¾ done. Thank you so much for your review! It kept me amused **Dragon Man 180**: Hmm… Good question! I'm not too sure if I'm even going to put them in the story. But since they aren't in the story yet, she'll probably get over her fear of them before they meet. Thanks for the review! **Hypergurl20022**: Um… thanks for the review? **starangel4899**: Heehee! Thank you! I'm glad you liked it that much. Yes, Miroku is amusing isn't he? But I'm going to put in a deeper side to him I think… I usually don't like stories that portray him as a mindless pervert that can't keep his hands to himself, though that is pretty funny Thank you for reviewing! **Corisu Li**: Wheee!

Thank you! Heh heh, this is the only fic I can update really fast on, yet it has the least reviews… I'm just drowning in the irony here… =P Yep, it looks like Naraku has finally reared his ugly head. What is he scheming? Not even I'm sure yet… LOL. But I do know where I'm going with this fic, so never fear! Wow, it's almost been a month since I started this! Am I fast or what? Thank you for your constant support! It means a lot to me. **Sooper Penguin**: He is isn't he? LOL. And sparks have begun to fly between Kagome and Inuyasha! Yay! Thanks for the review!


	7. Time Will Tell…

**Disclaimer**: Blah… not feeling creative. I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: I'm sorry for taking so long to update you guys! I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Anyway this chapter's kinda short. I hope you guys review!

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi lives in an impoverished sector of the human-demon segregated country of Northern Japan. When she gets the chance to escape to peaceful and bountiful Southern Japan, she must seize the opportunity to help out her family. But she never counted on meeting Inuyasha Taisho.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Into the Darkness 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Chapter VI: Time Will Tell…**

**^*^*^*^*^*^**

*Sango's PoV*

My eyes narrowed as I watched those two sitting across from each other at the lunch table. Kagome was munching on her sandwich and Inuyasha was slurping his instant noodles, and to the casual observer, it wouldn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. But I'm no casual observer, no sirie. Some thing was up, I was sure of it. It looked like they were trying to avoid each other, not looking once at one another. 

But why?  
Did something happen yesterday after school or something this morning? It was certainly possible, and I wanted to know what. I continued to watch them like hawks; they didn't notice a thing. 

Finally, something happened. At the same time, the two of them reached for the pile of napkins I had deposited earlier in the middle of the table. Their hands brushed together for a whisper of a second and suddenly, their faces flamed and they snatched back their hands, averting their eyes from one another. 

AhHA!

I knew something was up!

I stood up and grabbed Miroku's sleeve, "I need to talk to you," I told him. 

He grinned, "Whatever you say, my beautiful butterfly."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and dragged him out of hearing range. "Okay, listen up…"

"Are you ready to finally admit your undying love to me, my lovely buttercup?" He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Angrily, I cuffed him over the head. "Get your stupid mind out of the gutter. And quit with those dumb nicknames! This is about Inuyasha and Kagome not us."

I would have sworn he looked a bit put out for a moment, but when I blinked, it was like the look was never there. I continued. 

"Something's up with those two. They're acting strange, if you haven't noticed. They're blushing a lot more and they're avoiding each other."

Miroku smirked, "It's obvious then, isn't it? They like each other."

I thought it over, "But so quickly? It's only been one day! And that's so unlike Inuyasha."

"True, but something could have happened. Maybe they had a little too much to drink last night and… you know…" He wiggled his eyes suggestively.

"Ugh, Miroku, you complete pervert!" I moaned and slapped him. "Are you insinuating that two fifteen-year-olds got drunk and slept together after knowing each other for less than twenty-four hours?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Hey, it could happen."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "So are we going to hook them up or not?"

Miroku gave me a blank look, "Uh… we were going to hook them up?"

"No, we ARE going to hook them up."

"Um… why?"

I quelled the urge to bang his thick, little head against the nearest hard surface. "Because I said so. Haven't you noticed yet?"

"Noticed what?"

Maybe it would have been best if he just sealed that mouth of his. He's was sounding stupider and stupider every second. "What kind of friend are you?" I berated, attempting to keep my anger in check—but failing. "He's been really quiet lately. I mean, he still acts like himself at times, but he's been pretty withdrawn. He isn't as hot tempered as he used to be, and usually, that's not a good sign. He's lonely, Miroku. He needs to get himself a girlfriend. I think Kagome will be great for him."

"What about me?" Miroku asked, pulling a long face, "Don't you think I need a girlfriend too?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed his face away. Strangely, I felt a small surge of jealousy go through me, but I didn't ponder the feeling. Doing so would be going into dangerous territory. "Are you going to help me?"

"All right, I will. But if I do so, will you promise me something?" He asked, his face turning serious. 

"What is it?"

"If I help will you give me a chance?"

The strange intense look in his violet eyes sent a small shiver down my spine. I kept my face impassive. "What do you mean?"

He gave a small sigh and looked back at where Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting. I saw him give a small smile as he noted that they were looking at each other and blushing lightly. I couldn't help but give my own small smile. "Every time you think of me, you probably associate my name with 'pervert' don't you?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I just want to show you that I'm more than that. I want you to give me a chance to prove that I can be a good friend to you… and maybe even…" he turned back to look at me, "… a lover."

My breath caught in my throat. He couldn't possibly mean…?

Suddenly he shook his head and chuckled. "Just ignore what I just said. I didn't mean to say all that. If you don't want to be friends anymore I can understand…"

I cut him off, surprising him and myself, "No… wait, Miroku. You do deserve a chance from me. I'll give you that chance." Mentally, I slapped myself. What was I saying?! This was Miroku the pervert we were talking about! Why would *I* want him as a lover?

He smiled, "I'll make sure not to let you down."

"But that means that you can't touch other women – or any woman at all! You have to stop all your pervert ways and…" I rambled. 

"I promise."

We stood there awkwardly for several moments. 

"Well…" I spoke, "should we start getting them together now?"

"We shall."

We smiled at each other and without another word we made our way back to the table. Operation Get-Together was underway. 

*

*Author's PoV*

Kagome looked up as Sango and Miroku walked away. "Where do you think they're going?" She asked Inuyasha. 

He shrugged. She noticed he was still not looking at her. 

They ate in silence. Kagome shifted uncomfortably. It was too quiet. Why couldn't they just talk to each other? Would it be that hard? She looked up at him to see him looking at her and they both quickly looked away. _Yes_, she mentally answered herself. She felt her face warm and she knew that she was blushing just then. 

But why was she feeling this way? It had only been one day and already she was feeling these strange sensations whenever she looked at him. Was it possible that she liked him? Quickly, she shook that thought out of her head. It couldn't be! She'd only known him for such a short time and… and he was a demon!

Already, her mind had a counter to that thought. 

_So what?_ The voice in the back of her head whispered. _Does it matter? You've only known him a little more than twenty-four hours, true, but in those hours he's already saved your life. _

She had to admit, her inner voice made a good point. And who was she to condemn him for being a demon? Back at home it was the demons that were treating the humans poorly. If she did the same to Inuyasha, she'd be no better than those Yu-Hellions that tortured and killed her fellow brothers and sisters. 

"Hey… are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts. For the past several minutes, he had watched her fight with herself, displaying her emotions freely on her face. 

Her cheeks reddened. "Yeah." She looked up and him… and fought to stifle her laughter. 

Inuyasha frowned at her, his sensitive ears picking up her muffed giggled. "What? What are you laughing at?"

She shook her head and leaned forward to remove the bit of fish cake that had glued itself to the corner of his mouth. He seemed unaware of its presence. Tenderly, she plucked it off and wiped his cheek with a napkin from the pile. 

Inuyasha froze as she cleaned his mouth. Her face was close to his and her movements were gentle. Suddenly, Kagome became aware of what she was doing and she sat back down at her seat, lowering her gaze. Her embarrassment was obvious. 

"Uh… thanks," Inuyasha said, clearing his throat. 

"You're welcome," she replied quietly.

Without warning, Kagome felt a hand curl gently under her chin, forcing her to look up. 

"Don… don't look away," Inuyasha smiled tentatively. "I like… looking at your eyes."

Kagome didn't think she'd ever blushed as hard as she was doing at that moment. They looked at each other and didn't look away. 

As she felt herself being swallowed up by those intricate tawny eyes, she had to wonder, was it so wrong to like this boy? She supposed that only time would tell. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**A/N**: Ridiculously short, I know, and I also know that I took longer this time to update than usual. I'm so sorry! But I hope the fluff made up for it ^_^ Gotta love the fluff! But if you guys think it's going too fast, I'll slow it down. They're still not going to hook up for a while though. 

Anyway, the updates might take longer now, life's getting really hectic since the end of school is only a marking period away (::cheers::). We were taking state testing last week and the week before so I wasn't able to get out any updates at all. Sorry! I'll try to do the best I can. Don't forget to review y'all! They're what keep me going ^_^

**~*~*~**

**Review Responses**

**~*~*~**

**AnimeBrat**: No problem! Just make sure you review for this chapter =P I'm sorry, there's still no DDY but life's really busy right now and I can barely manage three stories at a time much less four. I'm so sorry!! But once finals are over, all will be well, and I'll get right on it. And if I finish NLA before finals then I can get started on it too! Thanks for the review! **Dawnrider31**: Thanks!! Yeah, things are going to be hard on Kagome for awhile and it's going to be even worse later on, but don't worry! There will be a happy ending! LOL. And she'll be opening up to her friends ::coughandInuyashacough:: soon enough! Thank you for reviewing! **Corisu Li**: Thankies!! Your review made me feel warm and fuzzy inside ^_^ Of course Naraku is plotting! What else do you expect of him? LOL. I don't think I'll ever do a fic where Naraku isn't a bad guy ^_^ I'm sorry I took longer to update this time and with such a short chapter!! But I hope you liked the fluff =P **Dragon Man 180**: The guy in the car is just some drunk idiot so don't think much of it ^^ And Kagome wasn't afraid of Ayame because she seemed nice, that's all. There's no hidden meaning or anything, I should have made that clearer. Thanks for the review! If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask! **Pirate-rover**: Wheee! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **Azn_fella**: Wow, a long review! I'm so happy! ^_^ Thankies so much! And just letting you know, when it's not in feudal Japan and in modern time or a different time and/or plot, it's called an alternate universe (au). It sounds like you're new to ff.net if you think my story's so great!! Check out Rozefire's fics and I'll guarantee that you'll be blown off your socks!! LOL. Thank you so much for the compliments! I hope you liked this chapter. **Kaylin**: Heehee, thanks! How's this chapter? Let me know! **Starangel4899**: LOL. So true… but now this fic is giving Miroku a less perverted side. Don't you hate it when fics make out Miroku to be this pervert who doesn't know how to do anything but grope women? It bugs me to say the least. Anyway, wow a 9.9???? Thank you!! Whee!!! LOL. Thanks for the review! **Blade Redwind**: Thank you and thanks also for the e-mail! Made me feel special ^_^ And it did inspire me to write more! Anyway, I *was* going to make Kikyou Inuyasha's old girlfriend, but then I decided I could do without that little detail. So I changed it. Anyway, thanks for the review! I hope I didn't make you wait too long =P


	8. Beautification

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Inuyasha, you'd know because he and Kagome would be making out ever other episode.

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait. More fluff up ahead And for those of you who have read it, I stole the title of this chapter from _A Fine Balance_

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi lives in an impoverished sector of the human-demon segregated country of Northern Japan. When she gets the chance to escape to peaceful and bountiful Southern Japan, she must seize the opportunity to help out her family. But she never counted on meeting Inuyasha Taisho.

****

Into the Darkness 

****

****

**Chapter VII: Beautification**

****

"Would you like to go to see a movie tomorrow, Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head towards Sango. They and Miroku and Inuyasha had just come out of the ice cream shop, each of them holding a different flavor of ice cream in a cone. It was Friday after school and they were on the way to spend the afternoon at the park.

"Sure. What movie will we see?"

"I hear they just got that American movie, _The Last Samurai_ out with Japanese subtitles. That Tom Cruise is such a good actor! I haven't seen one of his films recently."

"Okay, sounds fun." She was familiar with cinemas but she had no idea who this To-mu Ku-ru-se was. She decided to leave that question for the morrow. At the moment, she was perfectly content with life. It was a beautiful day, with nary a cloud in the sky. School was over for the week and she was among friends. What more could she ask for?

They arrived at the small park after several more blocks of walking. The park was nothing spectacular. It was a sectioned off little area with green grass and blooming sakura blossom trees. There was a small pond in the middle where several ducks were swimming about. The trees weren't yet in full bloom and the pond was a little dirty, but it was a lot better than any place she'd ever seen in the Goshinboku sector. She shook her head and sighed. Those Southerners took too much for granted.

Kagome took a seat in the shade underneath a nearby tree and her friends followed her example. Quickly, she swiped her tongue at her ice cream as it began to melt onto her fingers. "What time will the movie be?"

Sango tapped a finger to her chin, contemplating the possibilities. "How 'bout I swing by Kaede's place 'round seven o'clock?"

Kagome shrugged. "Okay, it's alright with me."

"Great!" Sango sat down between Miroku and Kagome, the latter scooting a bit to her right to make room for her friend. Unintentionally, it brought her to sit closer to Inuyasha. Well… unintentionally on Kagome's part. Sango and Miroku gave each other knowing looks before chattering to each other about school and other miscellaneous subjects.

Before long, her mind began to drift back to her home and her family. She wondered how they were faring without her there. Her mother had seemed so tired the few months before she left. She worried about her health. How was she holding up, with both herself and a son to take care of? Was she overworking herself? Was she making enough money for food? How many police raids had befallen them? The questions swirled about in her mind and she felt herself slowing falling into a light depression.

She loved her family dearly. Had it been a mistake to leave them?

"Oi… you okay?" Inuyasha nudged her gently.

She looked at him. His face was impassive but his eyes showed concern at the inner turmoil that had been displayed on her face.

Kagome smiled to assure him, "I'm fine, don't worry."

He gave her a dubious look, but left her alone. Her attention was pulled away when Sango gave a small, excited shout.

"Oh, look!" She pointed at a few blue-green birds perched chirping on the budding branches of the cherry blossom tree. "Those are blue love birds and they only come by this park several times a year. They're very friendly!"

Sango dug through her backpack until she pulled out a small bag of left over chips. Ice cream forgotten and left to melt on the grass, she crushed the bag with both fists until the chips were tiny bits and pieces. She upended the bag onto the ground and grabbed Kagome's free hand, sprinkling a handful of crushed chips into her cupped hand. Sango then held Kagome's hand skyward, toward the birds. To Kagome's utter astonishment, the birds fluttered down to grip at her fingers with their little talons. She gave a started gasp, dropping the chips in surprise and the birds flew away from her at the noise.

Sango laughed, "Did I mention they're very bold?" She scooped chip fragments into her own hand and several birds flocked onto her fingers, pecking lightly at the food. Miroku mirrored her moves and he presented quite a comical image when a particularly fat blue love bird nestled comfortably on his head.

Kagome was a bit disheartened that the birds failed to come near her again. They feared she would drop their food again. She pulled back in surprise when a familiar clawed hand presented one of the yellow-breasted birds perched on a finger. She followed up the arm to stare at its owner.

His other hand caught her hand, free of the unfinished ice cream cone, and deposited the bird carefully onto her palm. Inuyasha frowned inwardly at the tingles he felt as the pad of his thumb grazed her skin. She gently enclosed her fingers around the feathery body and stroked its downy head.

"Thanks," she muttered, keeping her eyes on the small bird. It chirped and cocked its head. Its bright, black eyes watched her.

"Keh."

.

.

"Hey, Kaede, I'm back!" Kagome called into the apartment. "My friends and I have decided to see a movie tomorrow, just so you know…"

"Kagome, come quick! I'm in the kitchen."

Worried that something had happened, Kagome rushed into the kitchen to see Kaede in front of the television, watching with furrowed eyebrows and her lips pressed in a thin frown. 

"What is it, Kaede?" She asked.

"Look." The elderly woman pointed to the TV.

Kagome watched speechlessly as a very familiar looking sector was desecrated by the Yu-Hellions. The reporter was telling the story in the background as the destruction continued.

"… Northern Japan's government wishes to clean the nation of the sectors, under the prime minister's order of beautification, demolishing the homes of millions of humans, starting with this area. Head of the Yu-Hellion force in this sector, Dokugasu Naraku, consents…"

Unable to tear her eyes away, she stuttered out a question, though she knew its answer, "W-where…?"

Kaede's eyes were grim, "Goshinboku."

Kagome felt a part of her heart collapse.

A familiar figure ran into view of the camera and Kagome felt a tear slide down her face. She gently traced the face of the young woman, her finger brushing against the television screen. "Momiji…"

The girl, Momiji, was one of Kagome's very best friends before she fled to the South. She was wearing a red tunic with flowing white sleeves and a necklace with a yellow pendant. She had short, brown hair to her ears. A rat Yu-Hellion suddenly appeared behind her and clubbed the back of her head with a thick, wooden mace. She dropped like a rag doll.

All around the girl, shacks were set on fire and men and women alike were screaming. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. "No more!" She yelled.

Kaede nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, no more." She shut off the television. Gently, she hugged the crying girl. "Will you be okay, child?"

Kagome nodded shakily. She went to her room and didn't come out for the rest of the day.

.

.

Miroku beeped his car horn for the third time outside of Kaede's apartment. It was 6:30. Sango frowned. Why wasn't Kagome coming out?

"I'll just go get her. Maybe she can't hear."

Miroku shrugged, "Okay."

Inuyasha sat in the backseat, his arms crossed. Next to him sat two other girls that Miroku and Sango had invited, Eri and Ayame. He scowled at the girls' endless chattering.

"So if Kagome is coming with us, where is she going to sit?" He asked.

Miroku smirked mischievously. "Why on your lap, of course!"

"What?!" Inuyasha roared. Ayame and Eri giggled at him.

Ayame shoved him playfully, her youkai strength sending him against the car wall. "Well, it wouldn't be proper for a woman to sit on a woman and Miroku is the driver so that leaves just you."

Inuyasha scowled furiously. The girls next to him giggled again.

The car door opened to reveal Kagome.

She quirked an eyebrow at the full car. "Where will I sit?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango's smirk mirrored Miroku's earlier one. "On Inuyasha's lap, of course!"

"What?!" Kagome blushed.

Sango giggled. "Aw, don't be shy! Sit down already! Or we'll be late to the movies."

With a very red face, Kagome sat down gingerly in Inuyasha's lap.

Miroku looked back at the two of them. "Be sure to tighten that seatbelt now, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha gave him a murderous look that promised retribution. Miroku just cackled and drove off.

After Inuyasha was finished with giving the evil eye to the back of Miroku's head, he turned his attention to Kagome. For some reason, she seemed unusually somber.

"Oi, what's the matter?" He asked her.

She stiffened. "Nothing."

He frowned. "Then why are you so tense?"

"I'm not tense," she replied tensely.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not stupid." He tugged the seatbelt where it strapped across her shoulder. She squeaked and fell against his chest.

_And what a nice chest it is…_ she thought, _Urg! Bad mind, bad mind!_

"Geroff!" Inuyasha's voice came, a little muffled by her hair. Discreetly, he sniffed at her hair, taking in the lavender smell of her shampoo.

She jerked off his chest. "Hey, you were the one who choked me in the first place!"

"I wasn't choking you!" He retorted.

"Well, it sure felt like I was being choked! It hurts, you know."

"Yeah, well, you're just weak."

And the two of them continued to argue the entire way to the theaters, making Miroku and Sango rethink making Kagome sit on Inuyasha's lap.

.

.

Miroku stepped out of his car, massaging his temples. "Wow, I thought we'd never get here. Those two were driving me crazy!"

"Ditto," Sango stepped next to him.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea trying to get them together?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Are you kidding? They already act like an old married couple with their bickering."

Miroku looked over his shoulder to see the two of them continue to argue as Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the car. Ayame and Eri were nearby, plugging their ears. He chuckled. "I guess you're right."

The six of them paid for their tickets quickly and found their seats inside the theater. Miroku maneuvered the seating so that Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the middle with Ayame and Eri on their left and himself with Sango on the right. The second they sat down, Miroku was up again, dragging Sango with them to get snacks.

Kagome frowned crossly, angry at the two conspirators, also known as Miroku and Sango, for suckering her into sitting next to Inuyasha when she wasn't all that happy with him either. Inuyasha could sense the waves of anger rolling off her and shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

The longer he smelt her anger, the more fidgety he became until he blew out a sigh of frustration. Roughly, he took her hand in his and spoke to her, though he kept his eyes on the movie screen. "Look, I'm… sorry okay? Just stop being angry with me."

She stared at their joined hands before nodding numbly. Inuyasha sighed in relief as the anger smell ebbed away. Reluctantly, he retracted his hand as he noticed the two girls on his left watching them.

Miroku and Sango reappeared moments before the previews came. Between the two of them, they had three buckets of popcorn and two drinks. Sango distributed the popcorn but kept the drinks. Miroku snickered. "I'm not blowing all of my money on you guys. You'll have to get your own drinks."

They groaned, but were soon shushed by those around them.

The movie began the six of them settled down. Finally alone with her thoughts, Kagome went back to thinking about Goshinboku… her home. No matter how much Kagome wished for Shikon to be her home, she knew it was not possible. How was her family now? Were they even _alive_ anymore? She choked back a sob, unintentionally drawing Inuyasha's attention to her.

Inuyasha watched her silently as she stared at the movie screen. But he was not fooled. He could tell she was not really watched. What was up with her? She was once again somber.

Kagome suddenly stood up, drawing more eyes to her. She dashed out of the theater.

"What did you do to her?" Sango whispered angrily.

Inuyasha gaped speechless for several moments before he found his voice. "I didn't do anything to her!"

"Well, then find out what's wrong!"

"Why me?"

"Because!"

He was about to tell her to shove off when he saw the other three giving him looks which plainly urged him to go. He gave up. "Fine, fine."

Inuyasha stood up and followed Kagome out of the theater. It took him several minutes to find him and when he did, he was startled. Kagome was curled up on the bench outside the cinema, sobbing with her hands pressed against her eyes.

He stood uncertainly before he approached her. It was getting late, near 7:30 and it was chilly. He shed his red jacket and draped it across Kagome's shoulders.

She looked up at him, surprised. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly. She wiped quickly at her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He countered.

She looked away, pulling the jacket tighter about her shoulders as the wind picked up.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked her gently, sitting down next to her. "Why are you crying?"

"I… I can't tell you."

He watched her silently for a moment. "It's okay. But I'll be here if you ever want to talk." He looked at her seriously.

Kagome's heart thumped painfully loudly in her ears. "Thank you."

A comfortable silence settled over them and Inuyasha awkwardly put an arm around her as she shivered again. "Stupid girl," he scolded lightly, "Coming out here and not even bringing a jacket."

She smiled softly and leaned against his warm body. "I'm glad you're always here for me." She whispered so quietly that even Inuyasha's sensitive ears couldn't pick it up.

Botan peeked her head from behind a collapsed shack. The Yu-Hellions seemed to have left for the moment, but she knew they'd be back the next day to clear out the land of the shacks. Her mid-back length, black hair blended well with the night sky, even as her light blue tunic with flowing white sleeves did not. Clutching the star pendant of her necklace for luck, she dashed toward the nearest cover, which happened to be another collapsed shack.

She scanned the land and suddenly gasped when she saw her sister lying on the ground. Botan was at her side immediately.

"Momiji… Momiji!" She shook the fallen girl.

Momiji groaned slightly and her eyes fluttered open. "Wh-what happened? Ooh, my head hurts!"

"We have to get away from here now! It'll be dawn in a couple of hours and the Yu-Hellions will be back!" Botan helped her sister to her feet, supporting her as she nearly collapsed again.

"Where will we go?" Momiji asked, touching the bump on her head gingerly and wincing.

"We'll get away," her sister said, determined, "just like Kagome did."

The short-haired girl sighed, letting her hand drop, and shook her head. "Kagome was detained. She didn't escape!"

"You don't know that! I know she escaped! I don't know how, but I know she escaped. And we'll get away as well!" The black-haired girl replied.

"But where can we go?"

"Somewhere safe… somewhere like… the South!" Botan declared.

Momiji squinted her eyes at her sister and then shook her head. "Now, I know you're crazy!"

"Don't make me knock you out, because I will!" Botan said defensively.

"Look, I'm just saying it's not possible!"

"It is possible! We'll… we'll use our powers!"

"But we've never used our powers before!" Momiji protested.

"It doesn't mean we can't use them! It'll work, sister, it will!"

Momiji relented. "Fine, fine, but if we die, I'm kicking your ass in the next life!"

The two girls giggled and set off, unknowingly following the same path Kagome had used months before.

**A/N**: Yeah, yeah, I took a helluva lot longer than usual to update, but what about this chapter, eh? It was fluffy AND long! I haven't made a chapter this long in a long time! So shower me with reviews and I'll try to do it again! LOL.

****

**Review Responses** (wahh, 16 reviews! Thank you SO much!)

****

**InvisibleRain**: Heh, if you thought last chapter was cute, what did you think of this one? Heehee, thank you! I'm glad you like this so much and I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! **AnimeBrat**: I'm sorry, at the time of last chapter, I wasn't in the middle of finals, but for this chapter, I've just finished finals! And do you know what that means? More chapters! Yes it does! And that means I'll be updating Dr. Do-Youkai too! Hopefully after updating Robotic Beauty. Thanks for reviewing! **Corisu Li**: Heehee! Your review really made me laugh! I'm sorry for such a delayed update (over a month! 0.0) but I was stressed as it was with finals and projects that those damn teachers thought it would be fun to squeeze into the last month. But it's over now! Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **Gohanzgirl**: Thanks! I really hate it when great stories have uber boring first chapters so I tried to make mine interesting! Glad you appreciate it! **Dragon Man 180**: LOL. I think I will bring them in, but I don't know when. Thanks for waiting and sorry for taking such a long time to get this chapter out! **BlackKatt**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **Animeprincess88**: Sorry I took so long to update! Was this chapter worth it? Let me know! **Eartha**: Thank you! Yeah, you're right, it was a little awkward but I don't know what to do with it. Thanks for the constructive criticism! It's greatly appreciated! **Starangel4899**: Wow! Thanks! Not a fan of fluff gasps how can that be possible?! LOL. Just kidding. Anyway, thanks for the brownie and review! Yum! **Moonlight-Miko**: Thank you! What did you think of this chapter? Long, eh? LOL. Thanks for the review and sorry for making you wait! **DemonKitty**: LOL. That's okay! I'm glad you like my stories so much! You're great! Hope I didn't make you wait too long **Call Me Shiggy**: First off, I love your penname! It's so cute I'm SO sorry I made you wait! I feel bad because I called my month long hiatus for all stories just after you praised me so UU But this chapter was extra long! How about it, eh? LOL. I'm so glad you like me work! It makes me feel all warm and tingly inside! Thanks for the review! **a Psychopathic Moron who comes from a galaxy far far way and has come to this stinking planet to rule it!**: Thank you! I'm sorry I took so long to update though… Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **Blade Redwind**: LOL, I totally agree! Thanks for the review and I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out! It was quite long though, wouldn't you agree? Thanks for taking the time to review! **Aznfella**: Thanks! Hope I didn't make you wait too long! **Doughnuts of Miroku**: No problem! I can't wait until I read chapter 3! Your story is quite original if I do say so myself! If you have the time, maybe you can check out this story


End file.
